FOLLOW THE PUSSYCAT'S TRAIL
by dgraphicrookie
Summary: The team goes for a vacation and realized that a surprised guest has came along with them who eventually leads Ryoma to the forest rescuing Sakuno just in time. RYOSAKU plus karupin
1. Karupin's Secret Plan

**FOLLOW THE PUSSYCAT'S TRAIL**

Synopsis:

The Seigaku Team is going for a vacation and Karupin makes sure he's not left at home. When its time to go home, Karupin runs off and accidentally meets Sakuno who, being lost, was eventually left behind. Ryoma goes off for Karupin and ends up rescuing Sakuno in time.

Genre: Adventure/ Romance

Relationships: Ryoma x Sakuno

A/N: Hello everybody! This is my very first fanfiction...I decided to make one because POT inspired me most esp. RYOSAKU!I hope you will like it..

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi

**Chapter 1 – Karupin's Secret Plan**

Sunday morning, about 6 AM. Echizen's residence.

"I'm going!" Ryoma bid off politely to his mother and Nanako.

"Aren't you eating your breakfast? It's a long trip you know." His mother told him with such concern.

"But I'm going to be late." Replied Ryoma hesitantly.

"You need energy for a long trip, you could at least drink your milk." Nanako insisted.

"Okay." Ryoma finally agreed to drink his milk and puts his luggage underneath his chair.

Karupin was at the bottom of lying Nanjirou's feet looking at his pesky father while he was drooling on his "Sexy Girls" magazine. But the feline's attention was diverted upon laying eyes on Ryoma's open luggage. He walks towards Ryoma making a soft MEOW calling his young master. But Ryoma didn't notice him so the naughty feline taught of some idea on catching his attention.

What could it be?

A/N: Watch out for the next chapter..please add your REVIEWS...


	2. Ryoma's Heavy Bag

A/N: Alright, chapter 2 is UP! Keep on reading guys..i will be updating soon.

**Chapter 2 – Ryoma's heavy bag**

Ryoma arrives in Seigaku just in time. It was almost time for them to leave. The van was already set as Coach Riyuzaki occupies the driver's seat. Everyone was in except for Momo-senpai who was still packing up some things in the van's compartment.

"Echizen!" he yelled at a distance."Better hurry were almost going!"

"Hai Senpai!" Ryoma replied as he hurriedly walks towards the van.

Momo-senpai offered to carry his bag for him to place it the compartment.

" Say, Echizen, you're luggage is real heavy. What's in it?" Momoshiro asks with curiousity.

"Not much really, just my tennis stuffs and some clothes." Ryoma confidently stated.

"But it weighs too heavy for those." Momoshiro insisted.

"Senpai, my bag is always heavy so better get used to it." Ryoma answered.

As Momoshiro was about to say more, Coach Riyuzaki then calls for them to be on board. So the two do as what their Coach has commanded. It was now time to leave when a voice shouts softly from a distance.

"Wait Obaa-chan, Wait for me!"

It was Sakuno.

"I thought you're not coming anymore. What took you so long this time?" Her obaa-chan asks in some sort of scolding manner.

"I'm sorry, I was on my way but I noticed I did not carry any luggage so I have to go back for it obaa-chan." Sakuno replied with such frustration.

"You silly kid, now get on board were already delayed." Coach Riyuzaki commanded her granddaughter. "You sit on the back."

Sakuno hurriedly enters the van. She flushed when she noticed that it was Ryoma who was sitting next to her. She greeted him with a simple hello and he just made a quick glance at her and nod. He leaned himself on the glass focusing his views on the outside.

Watch out for Chapter 3…kenmikurumi san


	3. Arrival and a Surprise

A/N: Hello again everyone! Chapter 3 is up now. It's still not a long one but I hope you'll love the plot. As much as possible I'd like to retain the originality of characters especially on Ryoma. I'm gonna make the following chappies longer for reader's pleasure, as of now, I hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis© Takeshi Konomi

**Chapter 3 – Arrival and a surprise**

At last from a long trip, they've finally reached their destination.

The place was indeed an agent of beauty. Wonderful sceneries revolved around them.

Fresh air scented like daisies. Indeed a great place to spend your vacation with.

It was already late afternoon when they arrived.

The van parked in front of an inn in which the team is going to stay for a couple of days. Coach Riyuzaki and Tezuka-buchou entered the inn first to attend to their reservations while the rest unloaded their stuffs.

"This place looks awesome!" Eiji exclaimed as he examines the inn and the sceneries around them.

Inui then take notes of the details stating that it might be a good place for their next summer camp.

"I just hope that sensei wouldn't assign us to do some tennis trainings coz right now all I want is to have fun." Momoshiro told the others.

"Me too!" Fuji added. "But I guess it would be nice if we play some tennis here if they have a court that is."

"I've heard that this place has one." Oishi stated while looking around.

"Sssssshhhh…" Kaidoh interrupted as he proceeded to the inn.

While the others were conversing, Ryoma was only watching them without even saying a word. Sakuno was still unloading her stuffs at the back of the van. She seems to have a hard time unloading them.

"Oi, Ochibi!" Eiji called. "Why don't you help that pretty girl out there unload her things? It looks like she can't carry them all." He added with a grin in his face looking at the poor Sakuno.

"Okay, sempai but you must also carry my bag for me." Ryoma affirmed his sempai's order as he handed his bag to Eiji. He then walks towards Sakuno.

"Hey, isn't it rude to let your sempai carry your things?" Eiji yelled at Ryoma then he looks at Oishi with some sort of hidden motives.

"Don't look at me! After all, it's your idea and besides don't you forget I'm still your Vice-captain Kikumaru Eiji!" Oishi reprimanded.

"I guess they're waiting for us inside now, let's go in." Taka-san breaks off the two.

"Yeah, its better if go inside now before it gets dark. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and besides I'm starving!" Momoshiro added.

Ryoma on the other hand, goes to Sakuno.

"Riyuzaki san, I guess you're having a hard time with your things again." Ryoma teased.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun, I guess I'm just as clumsy as ever." Sakuno replied with her usual shy tone.

"Mada Mada Dane Riyuzaki san!" He teases her again while he grabs one of Sakuno's bags and carries it.

Although Sakuno was a bit surprised, she was happy inside making her blush once again.

"Oi, you two! We're going in so better follow!" Momoshiro shouted at a distance.

Ryoma walks towards the others as Sakuno followed him.

Inside, they were assigned their rooms. The rooms accommodates two people so they were in pairs except for Tezuka who preferred having his own.

Ryoma and Momoshiro are in the same room. They started to place their things in place when Momoshiro noticed that something unusual was moving inside Ryoma's bag.

He called Ryoma's attention but Ryoma didn't noticed as he was too busy attending to his other stuffs. So Momoshiro decided to check the bag and see what's inside.

"Hey!" Momoshiro stated with surprise."What's this furry thing doing in here?"

Momoshiro's voice has caught Ryoma's attention.

"Karupin?"Ryoma exclaimed looking at Karupin inside his bag. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess that explains why you're bag is so heavy." Momoshiro told Ryoma with an amusement in his face.

A/N: At last! Chapter 3 is finished! Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
